


Coming To See The Show

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rugby Captain John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: Sherlock invites John to see one of his solo performances.





	

_Bzzt._

Sherlock paused his stretches to check his phone. 

_Good luck out there tonight! JW_

He smiled softly as he typed out a _thank you_ in response. He and John had been together for a few months now, and it was the first time John was coming to one of his solo performances, so his nerves were through the roof. It wasn't john’s first time seeing him dance--he'd sat in occasionally when Sherlock went to the studio alone to perfect techniques. This would only sometimes end in stammered apologies when the instructor popped her head in to check on him. 

Tonight was the night he’d been working towards. If he did well, he would be allowed to audition for the Royal Ballet. He began to run through his dance in his head, hoping he would be able to keep focused when the time came to execute it. 

His dance instructor poked her head into the small room. “You're on soon, Sherlock.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” he said, sighing as he replaced his phone in his bag. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading to the side of the stage to wait for his cue to enter.

~~~

John sat nervously in the audience, waiting for Sherlock to appear. He’d meant to bring only one friend for support, but once one of his teammates got wind that he was going to his boyfriend’s recital, they all decided to join him. They knew even less about ballet than John did, but they were insistent on supporting their captain. The gang of teenagers who smelled vaguely of sweat and turf looked a bit out of place among the dresses and suits, but they waiting patiently and (mostly) quietly for the show they had come to see. There was the occasional grumbling belly, but that couldn't be helped. For the most part, they whispered to each other over the program, wondering when the tall and handsome one would come on.

Sherlock was the last to perform that evening, and when he finally appeared, John’s heart skipped a beat. 

His long limbs, graceful and elegant, carried him across the stage and into the air. His hands, which John knew to be both gentle and strong, flowed around him like the wind--molding the air around him to bed to his might. John held his breath as Sherlock approached the complicated spin-step-jump combination of his own design. He didn't exhale until Sherlock had landed the final leap--executing everything flawlessly. A grin took over his face as he watched the perfect finale. Sherlock was breathing hard but kept his smile as the crowd clapped politely. Well, apart from the row John was sitting in. 

“Woohoo!” “You go, man!” “You rule!”

The team hooted and hollered, and John was a little embarrassed, but he felt like doing the same.

He knew Sherlock wouldn’t be able to pick him out from the crowd, but he looked into his eyes anyway. _Beautiful_.

~~~

Once back in his dressing room, Sherlock collapsed into his chair, breathing heavily. He knew he’d done his best, but he was exhausted.

Mrs. Hudson knocked a minute later. “Someone’s here to see you whenever you’re ready,” she called out.

He took one last deep breath before standing and grabbed his bag as he headed towards the door. He expected to see his brother, who usually came to his dressing room post-show, but the only person he saw was Mrs. Hudson. “Where-”

“He’s out back,” she said, smiling. She patted his shoulder. “He’s a good one. Keep him around.”

 _John_.

Sherlock quickly thanked her and hurried to the exit. He pushed open the door and spotted his boyfriend. There was only a moment’s pause before he was lifted up in an excited hug. Sherlock laughed until he was replaced on the ground. “I knew you were flexible, but _damn_ ,” John laughed, still holding onto Sherlock’s arms. 

“Oh, shut up,” Sherlock mumbled as he leaned down to kiss him.

They pulled apart only when they heard cheering. John flipped his teammates the bird and smiled. “Let’s get out of here,” he said, taking his varsity jacket and helping Sherlock into it. He slung the dance bag over his own shoulder and took his boyfriend’s hand. “I think this calls for a celebration.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do ballet!lock. It did something. I'm not sure what. I just wanted happy boyfriends and this came out. Also @ me calm down with the johnlock already write something else. It'll be okay I promise.


End file.
